Marte e Vênus
by Becca Agronsky
Summary: E se Glee na verdade se passasse em Hogwarts? E se nossos personagens favoritos sofressem crossover? Essa fic é sobre isso. Personagens de Glee no mundo de Harry Potter. Centralizada em Quinn Fabray e Sam Evans.


Era a milésima vez que Quinn Fabray entrava naquele trem para Hogsmeade, dessa vez sem animação alguma. Seus pais estavam em processo de separação e estava insuportável ficar em casa. Russel e Judy Fabray há tempos já mantinham um casamento de aparência para a sociedade, mas tudo culminou quando sua mãe descobrira uma traição com uma trouxa um pouco mais velha que Quinn. Pra piorar, ela tinha flagrado seu quase namorado, Puck, em um momento um tanto suspeito com sua melhor amiga, Santana López. Logo quando ela estava pensando em firmar namoro com ele.

Bom, era seu dia de folga, ela não queria estraga-lo lembrando disso. Mas era triste lembrar que seus amigos todos estavam em casa e ela ali, sozinha em um vagão. Não queria ver seus olhares de piedade. Não queria olhar a cara de Puck. E muito menos as desculpas esfarrapadas de Santana. Não por enquanto. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com três batidas no vidro de sua cabine.

_Oi, posso sentar com você? O resto do trem está cheio... – um garoto de cabelos loiros como o dela, perguntou, a cabeça para dentro da cabine. Quinn não pode deixar de reparar como os lábios dele eram grandes e carnudos.

Ela deu uma olhada de cima para baixo. Ele vestia calças jeans e moletom grosso cinzento, nos pés duas botas de combate pretas um tanto surradas. Pelo menos ele era bonitinho.

_ Já está dentro – respondeu ela com a rispidez usual pela qual era conhecida, virando o rosto e fingindo um súbito interesse na neve que caia lá fora.

Ele entrou e pôs as mãos nos bolsos, agradecendo, e se sentou exatamente no meio do estofado de frente ao dela.

Se passaram alguns segundos de absolutamente nenhuma palavra enquanto o trem começava a ganhar velocidade.

_Está frio, né? – disse o garoto, tentando quebrar o gelo.

_Geralmente é como o clima fica quando se neva – rebateu Quinn, de repente com os olhos vidrados nele.

O garoto sorriu e baixou os olhos, depois levantando-os e a encarou.

_Sam Evans – disse ele estendendo a mão para cumprimenta-la.

Ela apenas olhou a mão dele e piscou demoradamente umas duas vezes, com olhar de desprezo.

_Vocês da Sonserina são difíceis de lidar mesmo – comentou ele, voltando a enfiar as mãos nos bolsos da frente do moletom _ Poderia pelo menos se apresentar, né?

_Pra que? Você sabe quem sou. Todo mundo sabe.

_Uma tal de educação, conhece? Não custa nada, é de graça – ele fitou aqueles olhos dela encantadores, de cor avelã – Ou então você compraria, certo?

Quinn deixou um sorrisinho ceder pelo canto da boca.

_Um sorriso da garota de gelo, achei que não era possível!

_Ok, desculpe, não tenho tido dias fáceis

_Tudo bem, acontece, os meus também não estão melhores... Sylvester anda pegando no meu pé.

A conversa pareceu fluir naturalmente nos momentos que se seguiram, o carrinho dos doces até passou sem que Quinn e sua incontrolável vontade de doces comprassem metade do estoque. Não queria parecer uma esfomeada perto de um cara tão bonitinho e boa praça.

Não demorou muito para chegarem a Hogsmeade.

_ Bom, nos vemos por aí – disse ela, em rumo a sair do trem.

_O que vai fazer agora? – perguntou ele se apressando e pondo um gorro preto, se posicionando ao lado dela

Ela não tinha exatamente algo a fazer, mas já estava ficando um tanto medrosa pelo interesse do desconhecido Sam Evans por ela.

_Não sei, que tal A Casa dos Gritos?

Sam riu.

_Ah, ela é durona... na verdade duvido muito que tenha coragem de entrar lá, dizem que nem Harry Potter saiu ileso.

_Ah, o santo Potter, esse foi só um cara que teve sorte, não acha? A Grifinória se acham porque ele foi representante dessa casa, mas as pessoas mal reconhecem Severus Snape. – ela caminhava em direção a saída do trem, passando por uma cabine cheia de lufanos derrotados que deveriam ter sido esquecidos até pela própria família.

Sam não respondeu, mas fitou o Zonko's mais adiante.

_A gente poderia almoçar nos Três Vassouras, não acha?

_Por acaso isso já é um encontro, Sam Evans? Já quer se aproveitar da minha popularidade?

_Não se finja de durona, sabe que não tem o que fazer tanto quanto eu, qual é o problema de dois amigos passarem uma tarde juntos?

_Amigos? Nos conhecemos a meia hora – riu-se a garota

Eles continuaram essa discursão sem se dar conta, até chegarem ao Zonko's. Quinn descobrira que Sam era bom com as imitações e brincadeiras, adorava fazer até as pessoas desconhecidas a sua volta rirem. Ele era agradável sem nem tentar. Quando menos esperou, a manhã já havia passado.

_Ok – disse Quinn mexendo na placa de NÃO ULTRAPASSE na Casa dos Gritos _ Passamos a manhã juntos e você não me disse a sua casa.

Sam ficou mudo de vez. Ele olhou para ela e logo desviou o olhar para o outro lado.

_Quer dizer que realmente nunca me notou...

Quinn revirou os olhos e se justificou: _ Te olhei, mas não te reparei, assim está melhor?

_ Você tem namorado Puckerman desde sempre, por isso não teve olhos para mais ninguém

_É complicado, temos uma história desde pequenos, nossas famílias são amigas... essas coisas...

Sam respirou fundo e Quinn se pegou observando-o.

_Eu tenho uma paixão platônica por você desde que cheguei a Hogwarts.

Quinn não se mexeu. Já estava acostumada aos galanteios frequentes de homens – e até algumas garotas – de todas as idades e credos em Hogwarts. Não que Puck deixasse um deles perto por muito tempo, mesmo não estando oficialmente juntos, ele sempre dava um jeito de afastar todos de perto dela.

_Por que agora?

_Não sou muito corajoso, nem notado, não sou bom em nada e minhas notas são péssimas. Não te culpo por nunca ter percebido algo que eu nunca tenha tentado, como uma aproximação. Mas soube que terminou com Puckerman e te vi tão sozinha, quem sabe...

Quinn não o deixou terminar, beijou seus lábios e puxou-os para si, pareciam tão beijáveis como realmente eram. Sam foi gentil, ele não desceu as mãos pelas suas pernas, nem por outras partes, como Puck estava acostumado a fazer. Ele só correspondeu, em uma doçura tangível, e passou as mãos pelas costas dela abraçando-a com carinho enquanto sincronizavam o beijo e puxavam a língua um do outro até perder o fôlego. Quinn passou a ponta do cachecol verde da Sonserina pelo rosto dele.

_Uau! – exclamou um corado Sam Evans _Por essa eu não esperava...

Quinn riu e roubou mais um beijo dele.

_Isso é um quem sabe... – disse ela e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele, se enroscando no moletom dele e o puxando para uma caminhada _Agora vai me dizer qual é a sua casa?

Sam parou e a puxou para olhar em seus faiscantes olhos verdes temerosos.

_Somos como Romeu e Julieta então, porque sou da Grifinória – disse ele teatralmente com um sorriso sem graça e abriu um pouco moletom para que ela visse uma camisa com o brasão vermelho e dourado da casa de Godric Gryffindor.

Quinn ficou boquiaberta por alguns segundos, e em seguida fez uma careta.

_Oh, Sam Evans, isso é tão 1990. Ninguém se importa mais.

_Não parece muito agradável com ninguém além da Sonserina, e você mesma diz isso.

_Bom, tenho que manter minha fama de seletiva, na verdade não ligo... a maioria que se aproxima de mim só quer, bem, você já sabe. O que faria de você diferente?

_As pessoas ainda se importam sim, você sabe disso. Grifinória e Sonserina são como água e óleo, pior ainda o jeito que vocês tratam os da Lufa-Lufa.

_Oh, por favor, aquilo é um clássico, sou tradicional demais para quebrar regras.

_Então só é má e detestável para manter as aparências?

Quinn fez sim com a cabeça e Sam a puxou para um abraço forte e demorado, ele encostou a cabeça no ombro dela e aspirou por sua pele o cheiro de seu perfume adocicado. Ele ficou assim por um tempo, a abraçando, roubando beijos e apenas olhando para ela, brincando com seus dedos. Quinn se sentiu estranha. Nem lembrava a última vez que alguém tinha ficado observando-a do jeito que o garoto da Grifinória a olhava. Ele simplesmente parecia não se cansar dela, passou o dia a animando e a mimando. Ele era um rapaz bonito, meio pateta, é verdade, mas ela não pode deixar de notar seu abdômen definido e bem durinho, mesmo por debaixo de algumas camadas de roupas. Ele poderia facilmente namorar qualquer garota que quisesse da escola, inclusive a mais bonita. Só depois ela lembrou que ela ocupava esse posto.

Voltaram juntos para o trem, podiam contar nos dedos outros alunos que tivessem passado o feriado tão solitário quanto eles. Praticamente um aluno para cada cabine.

_Amanhã não vai me ignorar quando eu passar por você? – perguntou Sam, enrolando uma mecha dos cabelos loiros dela, no indicador e sentindo o cheiro do shampoo cítrico que ela usava. Haviam chegado a Hogwarts no comecinho da noite e os 10 gatos-pingados dentro do vagão passavam por eles.

Ela fez uma cara enigmática e sentou no colo dele, beijou demoradamente aqueles lábios de caçapa e por fim deixou um beijo em sua bochecha.


End file.
